


Full of Cheer

by ThePineScentedAir



Series: Say You Will [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boy Kissing, Holiday Shenanigans, M/M, malec kisses, slightly AU but we'll go with it, these idiots are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineScentedAir/pseuds/ThePineScentedAir
Summary: Alec pauses, thinking. “Well, if you really wanted to spend the holidays with me you could go on patrol with me.”---Or, Magnus and Alec spend the holidays together (in more ways than one).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well damn it's been a long time since I've posted. I just finished up my first semester of grad school (believe it or not, I'm a geologist working on my masters) and have been busy with two major projects this semester. But I'm done! And I have a few things I forgot about but that are coming down the line so hopefully I'll have a few things to put out this holiday season before I go back to 24/7 work. 
> 
> Thank you for everyone who is still sticking with me in this series. The holidays inspired me so I thought I would share this with you. The title is also the title of a song by Home Free. Any and all mistakes are my own. Part of a series but could be read by itself. I would love to hear from you what you thought of this! I'm a little rusty but these boys are just so easy to work with. 
> 
> Without further adieu, here's part six of Say You Will.

“Magnus, I already told you Shadowhunters don’t get holidays off. It’s bad enough I was incapacitated for a week after the Greater Demon attack.” Alec rolls his eyes, nodding at Jace as they pass in the hall. He hears Magnus huff behind him but ignores it.

“You mean after you almost died,” Magnus grumbles. They’ve had this argument many times and so Magnus knows he needs to _stop bringing it up_. Which is why he says it mostly under his breath. Alec hears it anyways.

“Magnus.” Alec sighs his name as he stops in the hallway to turn towards his boyfriend. “I love you, but I also need you to respect my decision on this.” He raises his eyebrows imploringly. “You don’t even celebrate a holiday.”

Magnus rolls his eyes. “But _you_ do and this is my first chance to celebrate _something_. I usually spend the entire month of December drunk in my club with whatever poor souls pass through.” He shrugs. “But this is the first year it’s different. I was just hoping we could spend it together.”

Alec pauses, thinking. “Well, if you really wanted to spend the holidays with me you could go on patrol with me.”

Magnus steps closer to Alec. “And what about after we get back from patrol?”

Alec grins, knowing where Magnus is going with it but he doesn’t bite. Instead, he takes a step back and right up against the wall. “I have paperwork.”

Magnus takes another step forward and plants his hands on Alec’s hips. “I could think of seven to twelve things more fun than paperwork.” His eyes flash green for a second and he knows he has Alec when the man’s composure fails and he sinks into Magnus’ touch.

“Fine, but you’re helping me with the paperwork after we’re done.” Before Magnus can respond, Alec leans in and kisses him. It’s pretty chaste, considering the kisses they’ve exchanged, but Magnus still responds with fervor. Before things can get too out of hand, Alec pulls away and slips out of his hold. “I have work to do, Magnus.”

“Are you coming over later?” He looks half hopeful, half demanding, and Alec is tempted to give him a hard time again. But, on the other hand, they’ve only just started sleeping together and the sex is _so good_ that he hates the nights (and mornings) he’s not able to spend with him.

“Of course. I’ll call you to throw up a portal for me,” he says as he retreats down the hallway. Magnus winks and blows him a kiss. He keeps laughing all the way to his office.

\---

A week later, Magnus joins Alec for routine patrols. “Everything seems pretty quiet,” Magnus repeats for the third time that hour. He’s bored and tired and wants to take Alec back to his apartment and have his wicked way with him. It _is_ a holiday, after all.

Alec sighs and rolls his eyes. “It’s always quiet until it’s not.”

They both pause, absorbing what he just said. Then, Magnus snorts, causing Alec to chuckle at himself. “Did you even think before you said that?”

Alec shakes his head. “No, and it was pretty bad. But the point still stands, Magnus. You never know when something is going to happen. And holiday or not it’s my job to be out here protecting my city. I would think the _High Warlock_ would understand that.” He’s appealing to the protector-of-the-city side to Magnus but he thinks it might just work. Unfortunately, it doesn’t.

“The city has survived up until now and it will continue to persist until nuclear war breaks out, Alexander.” Magnus seems unfazed by Alec’s imploring tone so he decides on another tactic.

“If you just let me finish up this patrol in peace I promise I will rock your world tonight.” He raises his eyebrows as he looks at his boyfriend. “I’ll even do that thing you like.” It’s vague and could refer to any number of things but Magnus picks up on what he means instantly. Suddenly, his grumbling boyfriend turns into an eager participant.

“With the red wine _and_ the chocolate?”

Alec rolls his eyes. “Yes, fine, just _stop pissing me off_ ok?”

Magnus grins and is, blessedly, quiet for the rest of the night.

\----

There’s nothing graceful about the way they crash through the doors to Magnus’s bedroom. They’re a mess of kissing and touching and too many clothes and _not enough air Magnus, for fuck’s sake let me breathe_. “You know, if we hadn’t stayed out so long we could have been doing this much sooner,” Magnus mumbles against Alec’s neck. He’s trying valiantly to leave a hickey the size of New York while also complaining and only managing to be slightly above par for both.

“Shut up, Magnus,” Alec groans back, sliding his hand into his hair and tugging. He’s about at his wit’s end with the warlock and if they don’t get naked soon he’s going to go back on his promise from earlier. Magnus seems to get the idea, because he fixes his lips to Alec’s and once again attempts to suffocate his boyfriend with love.

They stumble to the mattress but in their effort to get horizontal they _just_ miss the edge of the bed and end up sideways on the floor. The kiss breaks and they look at each other in disbelief for a moment before shrugging and going back to making out. Magnus leverages Alec onto his back and uses the shift in position to grind his hips down, making his boyfriend groan loudly. He contends himself with their current situation, rocking back and forth on top of Alec while their kisses grow sloppier and harder, until he feels Alec’s hands tugging at his pants.

Alec breaks the kiss and looks up at Magnus. “Let’s get naked and move to the bed. I’m not dealing with rug burn on my ass again.” Magnus has had sex on a plethora of surfaces and the rug in his bedroom is hardly the worst thing their naked bodies could rub against. Still, he relents and stands, working his pants off as he does. The noise that comes out of Alec’s mouth stops him where he’s pushing his pants off his thighs. He looks up. “What the hell are those?” Alec asks.

Magnus looks down at the festive boxers he’s wearing. “They’re holiday underwear. Don’t people usually wear things like this during the holidays?” He makes a slow turn and Alec nearly loses it when he reads the words ‘Santa’s little ho ho ho’ in bright green letters across Magnus’ ass. He finishes his turn and looks up at his boyfriend. “What? You don’t like it?”

Alec shakes his head, a wide grin on his face. “I may think you look a little ridiculous.”

Magnus frowns. “Well if you don’t like them then get the hell up and get rid of them.” He lifts an eyebrow, planting his hands on his hips and looking down at Alec with challenge in his eyes.

Alec grins and stands, crossing to Magnus and hooking his fingers into the waistband. “Merry holiday, Magnus,” he whispers, leaning in to kiss him as he pushes the boxers down.

Magnus steps out of the pooled fabric on the floor. With a snap of his fingers they’re both naked and the lights have dimmed so only the string of multi-colored lights Magnus hung around the room earlier shine down on them. Alec looks around at the lights then back at Magnus with wonder and love in his eyes. “Merry holiday, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! Thanks for reading. Come say hi on [tumblr](http://thepinescentedair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
